Pooh's Adventures of Pacific Rim
''Pooh's Adventures of Pacific Rim ''is another upcoming new movie by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive as part of a double feature with its sequel ''Pooh's Adventures of Pacific Rim Uprising'' in the near future. Plot In 2013, huge alien sea monsters called Kaiju emerge from an interdimensional portal called the Breach at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean. Over the course of three years, the Kaiju wreak havoc upon coastal cities along the Ring of Fire, such as San Francisco, Cabo San Lucas, Sydney, Manila, and Hong Kong. Humanity responds by constructing massive robotic machines called Jaegers to combat the Kaiju threat. Each Jaeger is piloted by two or more people, who are connected by a neural bridge in a process called "drifting" to share the mental stress of piloting the machine. In 2020, the Jaeger Gipsy Danger, piloted by brothers Raleigh and Yancy Beckett, defends Anchorage from the Kaiju named Knifehead. They both engage in combat, with Gipsy gaining the upper hand and defeating the Kaiju by blasting it with its plasma cannon. Unknown to them, the Kaiju is still alive. Knifehead then re-emerges, ambushes them, critically damages Gipsy Danger by severing its left arm, and throws Yancy out of the cockpit, killing him. Raleigh manages to pilot Gipsy alone, activating the remaining plasma cannon and finally killing Knifehead. Traumatized by Yancy's death, Raleigh quits the Jaeger program. In 2025, the world governments decide to end funding for the continuous construction of Jaegers, in favor of building massive coastal walls, as the Kaiju are growing more powerful, their attacks more frequent, and Jaegers are being destroyed faster than they are being built. The remaining four Jaegers are relocated to Hong Kong under the command of Marshal Stacker Pentecost, who plans to end the Kaiju War by destroying the Breach using a nuclear weapon. Pentecost tracks down Raleigh at a wall-construction site in Alaska and persuades him to rejoin the program. Traveling to the Hong Kong base, the Shatterdome, Raleigh is introduced to Mako Mori, director of the Jaeger restoration program and Pentecost's adoptive daughter. Four Jaegers remain in operation – the refurbished Gipsy Danger, the Russian Cherno Alpha, the ChineseCrimson Typhoon, and the Australian Striker Eureka that will carry the bomb, and piloted by father and son Herc and Chuck Hansen. To find a new co-pilot, Raleigh participates in tryouts, assuming Mako is "drift-compatible", despite Pentecost's protests. During their first drifting test, Raleigh is distracted by the memory of Yancy's death. Mako, in turn, is lost in the memory of the Kaiju attack on Tokyo that orphaned her, and nearly fires Gipsy's plasma cannon. Mako is promptly relieved of piloting duties, and Raleigh confronts Pentecost, the former Jaeger pilot who fought and killed the Kaiju that attacked Tokyo and adopted Mako after the battle, telling him that he is being overprotective of her. Pentecost consults Kaiju experts Newton Geiszler and Hermann Gottlieb. Hermann claims that the Breach will stabilize and the Kaiju will increase in number, but it will allow the assault to succeed, while Newton suggests drifting with a Kaiju's brain to learn more about them. Newton goes ahead with his plan despite Hermann's protests and discovers that the Kaiju are actually bioweapons grown by alien colonists, that live in the dimension on the other side of the breach called the Anteverse, who plan on wiping out humanity. With Pentecost's permission, Newton searches for black market dealer Hannibal Chau, who sells body parts of dead Kaiju, to obtain a fresh Kaiju brain to drift with. However, he soon figures out that since drifting is a two-way link, the Kaiju hive mind gained access to his knowledge just as he did theirs. Soon after, two new Kaijus, Leatherback and Otachi, emerge simultaneously to find Newton. All Jaegers except Gipsy Danger are dispatched to intervene. Otachi destroys Crimson Typhoon, while Leatherback destroys Cherno Alpha and paralyzes Striker Eureka with an EMP blast. Out of options, Pentecost reluctantly allows Mako and Raleigh to pilot Gipsy Danger. Gipsy successfully kills Leatherback and Otachi, while almost destroying Hong Kong in the process. Examining Otachi's body, Newton and Hannibal find out that it is pregnant. The infant Kaiju bursts out and devours Hannibal but soon dies from being strangled by its own umbilical cord. Newton and Hermann drift with the infant's brain, discovering that the Breach can only open in the presence of a Kaiju's DNA. As Herc was injured during the previous fight, Pentecost, who is dying from radiation sickness resulting from piloting a Jaeger built with a nuclear core before the implementation of radiation shielding, pilots Striker Eureka with Chuck. Along with Gipsy Danger, they approach the Breach. Three Kaijus emerge from the Breach to defend it, one being the largest ever encountered. The Jaegers kill one Kaiju and injure the others, but Striker is immobilized by the largest Kaiju. Pentecost and Chuck decide to detonate the bomb, as they are easily overwhelmed, depending on Gipsy's nuclear reactor to seal the Breach. After the explosion leaves the largest Kaiju alive, Gipsy kills it and, considering Newton and Hermann's discovery, rides its corpse into the Breach. As the Jaeger reaches the other side, Raleigh successfully overloads the reactor and ejects Mako and himself using escape pods. The reactor explodes, killing a few nearby alien creatures and destroying the Breach, while Raleigh and Mako's escape pods surface in the Pacific Ocean. Herc, now the Marshal, orders the war clock to stop, indicating mankind's victory, and Raleigh and Mako embrace as rescue helicopters arrive. In a mid-credits scene, Hannibal cuts his way out of the Kaiju infant, and looks for his lost shoe. Cast *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, and Buzzie the Vulture *Travis Oates as Piglet *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Peter Cullen as Eeyore *Jeff Bennett as Flaps the Vulture, Zazu, Petrie, Skip, and Kowalski *Jess Harnell as Ziggy the Vulture *Baron Davis as Dizzy the Vulture *Joe Ochman as Jiminy Cricket *Patrick Warburton as Kronk *Justin Nimmo as Zhane *Janet Varney as Korra *David Faustino as Mako *P. J. Byrne as Bolin *Seychelle Gabriel as Asami Sato *Clayton James Mackay as Jean-Bob *Gardner Jass as Puffin *Doug Stone as Speed *Dom DeLuise as Jeremy the Crow *Sarah Natochenny as Ash Ketchum *Ikue Otani as Pikachu *Michele Knotz as Misty *Satomi Korogi as Togepi *Bill Rogers as Brock *Felix Avitia as Littlefoot *Anndi McAfee as Cera *Aria Curzon as Ducky *Rob Paulsen as Spike and Guido *Issac Brown as Chomper *Meghan Strange as Ruby *Barry Bostwick as Grandpa Longneck *Miriam Flynn as Grandma Longneck *Dorian Harewood as Mr. Thicknose *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *David Gallagher as Riku *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto *Samuel Vincent as Lloyd Garmadon *Vincent Tong as Kai *Michael Adamthwaite as Jay *Brent Miller as Zane *Kirby Morrow as Cole *Kelly Metzger as Nya *Paul Dobson as Master Wu *Ben Stiller as Alex *Chris Rock as Marty *David Schwimmer as Melman *Jada Pinkett Smith as Gloria *Tom McGrath as Skipper *John DiMaggio as Rico *Danny Jacobs as King Julien *Kevin Michael Richardson as Maurice *Andy Richter as Mort *Eric Bauza as Woody Woodpecker *James Patrick Stuart as Private *D. B. Sweeney as Aladar *Julianna Margulies as Neera *Alfre Woodard as Plio *Ossie Davis as Yar *Max Casella as Zini *Hayden Panettiere as Suri *Joan Plowright as Baylene *Della Reese as Eema *Frank Welker as Url Quotes Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Lloyd Garmadon, Kai, Cole, Jay, Zane, Nya, Master Wu, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Jack Skellington, Zero, Aladar, Neera, Plio, Yar, Zini, Suri, Baylene, Eema, Url, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, the rest of The Human Mane 5 Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, and Lincoln Loud and his Sisters will guest star in this film. *''The Flash'', the first three Pokemon films, The Lego Ninjago Movie, and Pacific Rim were all released by Warner Bros. *In order to make this film appropriate for children under 13, all of the adult language will be replaced with words like "darn", "gosh darn", "heck", "jerk", "jerks", "son of a gun", "butt", "butthead", "ticked", "shoot", "crud", and "dirt storm", the words "crap", "cocky", and the profane uses of "bloody" and "screw" will be replaced with the words "crud", "crazy", "blooming", and "forget", the uses of the names of God and Jesus Christ in vain will be replaced with the words "gosh", "jeez", "heaven", etc., the word "womb" will be entirely omitted (possibly with a bleep sound effect being added), and all of the violence, bloody images (including the bloods of various humans and various Kaiju), disturbing images (including bits where a baby Kaiju's umbilical cord is shown), dog nudity (due to a dog's private area being spotted), disturbing details, and some other content will be censored. *This is Daniel Esposito's first Winnie the Pooh crossover film to guest star characters from any Lego properties, due to the main characters from Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu guest starring in this film. *''Mulan'', Pokemon, Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, and Pacific Rim all have Asian themes. *The storyline continues in ''Pooh's Adventures of Pacific Rim Uprising''. Transcript * Pooh's Adventures of Pacific Rim/Transcript Links * Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Censored films